House Antics
by PrincessZeldaBelle
Summary: Sequel to "When the Past and Future Collide"; More everyday life adventures for the newlyweds.


House Antics

House Antics (Sequel to 'When the Past and Future Collide')

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. :)

Summary: More everyday life adventures for the newlyweds.

"Why is it always so cold in here?" I said to the empty room, checking that all of the windows were closed.With Jonathan on his way, we were going to make the decision together if we would all move back.Rick and I had spent the better part of the last week cleaning up my parents' house, trying to make it a home again.Eight years of neglect was a lot to wipe away in a week, but I'd like to think we had done a pretty decent job of it for two rather unlikely 'handymen.'For that matter, we were a rather unlikely couple, but *I* thought we fit like a perfect pair of gloves.I sighed contently, leaning against the cold windowsill, staring out at the sparkling field of white behind the house.This was the first time all week that Rick had gone anywhere without me, and I was suddenly very lonely without him."Oh, you sap," I said aloud to myself."Good grief, he leaves for twenty minutes, and you can't bare to be without him."I sighed heavily, realizing I was talking to myself again.I went to the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove for tea; Jonathan would no doubt have nothing good to say about the cold when he stepped foot in the house.I pulled my sweater tightly around my shoulders, suddenly reminded of how cold it really *was* in the house.I smiled, feeling my face flush at the realization that my thoughts of Rick had warmed me right up.The way his arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe and warm.The way his kisses made me melt.The way his hands…"Oh, stop that!" I yelled at myself, blushing.

"Stop what?"I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning toward the voice.Rick leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, a slightly confused smile twitching at his lips with the look of 'you were talking to yourself again, weren't you?' dancing in his beautiful eyes.

"I was just… well… I was… Oh, never mind," I stammered, not wanting to tell him I was blushing about him without his even being there. "Where's Jonathan?"

"Still trying to get all of his luggage out of the taxi," said my husband, wrapping his arms around me."You'd think he had packed his entire closet.He barely managed to get it all in there in the first place."He kissed me gently with a sigh."You realize now we're not going to have a moment's peace?"

"Oh, it won't be that bad," I replied.

"Why is it so bloody cold in here?" I heard my brother whine from the foyer, slamming the front door shut.Rick rolled his eyes, giving me the 'I told you so' look.I could have given it right back, had he only heard the conversations I was carrying on with myself just moments before.I slid past him, walking around the corner into the living room."There's my baby sister," Jonathan said with a smile.He hugged me fiercely, reminding me that this had indeed been the first time in our lives we had spent any significant amount of time apart.It had only been a week, but nonetheless, it had never happened before.

"How was your flight, Jonathan?" I asked casually.

"Oh, it was terrible," he said, peeling his coat off."I swear I met the Stinky Warden's long lost sister…and wasn't I the lucky chap who got to sit next to her."

"That does explain the stench that's found its way into the house," Rick said from the kitchen."And I thought it was just the cab driver…to think, it was you all along."

"Oh, very funny, O'Connell.I don't recall you smelling so grand yourself the first time we met…or the second time in prison, for that matter."

"Oh, stop it you two," I said, stamping my foot."I feel like I've been thrown in with Tabitha's children!"

"Tabitha has children?" Jonathan asked quite shocked.

"Oh yes," I said, motioning to the kitchen where the kettle whistled its dismay at all of the heat welling up in such a cold domicile."Four as a matter of fact.Their youngest daughter was just born last week."

"My word," Jonathan said, plopping down gracelessly in a chair at the table across from Rick."I see you've been playing catch-up."

"The Bentleys' Christmas party was the night we got into town."I set out the teacups on a small tray, setting fluidly to work preparing the tea without a thought."It was strange not being forced into the back room," I said with a light laugh as I set the tray on the table with a few biscuits Mrs. Bentley had baked for us.

"And how was that for you, ol' boy?" Jonathan asked."Thrown into the feeding frenzy of Evy's old friends?"

"It wasn't that bad," he said, toying more with the cup that drinking the tea."At least not that I noticed."

"That's because, darling, you *didn't* notice," I said casually."I made sure of that."

"Oh, really?" he inquired, his interest thoroughly peaked.I smiled proudly, sipping my tea.

"Yes, I believe the term Mary used was 'hunk of American meat.'"Jonathan nearly split a seam laughing as he all but fell out of his chair.

"Uh huh, and by making sure that I hadn't noticed, you warned them not to even come near me?"Rick glanced at me, a slightly amused look flashing in his eyes.

"I, well, no, not in so many words," I stammered, trying to think of how best to explain it."It's just one of those unspoken things between married and single women…"

"You know, O'Connell," Jonathan stated with an air of knowledge about him as though he actually knew what he was talking about."It's one of those 'Don't go near my man or I'll scratch your eyes out' kind of unspoken rules."I rolled my eyes, exasperated.Of course he didn't know what he was talking about.Silly me to think he actually understood something about women.

"No, Jonathan," I sighed."Not quite.It's…it's like a line of respect.It's a line you know better than to cross."

"Like the one Annie crossed?" Rick asked.

"More like the one Annie pole-vaulted over."I sighed, sipping my tea."But that's all in the past now.I want to start over with Annie."

"I wouldn't mind starting something with Annie," said Jonathan with that slimy undertone I hated.I always knew he had had a little of a liking for Annie, but then came the whole Anton thing and that was that."Though I'm sure she and Anton are quite happily married now with ten kids, eh?"

"As a matter of fact, no," I said, staring at the ripples in my tea.

"Really?Well then, I think I'll just have to go over there and see her then."Jonathan stood up, but wasn't quick enough to step away as I latched onto his arm, pulling him back into his chair.

"Oh, Jonathan, sit down."

"I'm just teasing, ol' mum," he said with a brotherly grin.I glanced at Rick who seemed rather distant.I thought it was odd that he had been silent for so long.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tangling my fingers in his.

"Hmm?Oh, nothing," he said as though he had just been slapped in the face."I was just thinking that Jonathan was right."

"He is?"

"I am?" we said in unison.

"I mean about the house being cold.I think there may be a hole in the roof."

"Well," I said thoughtfully, "we could always check the attic."

"Umm, no Evy, we can't, remember?" Jonathan reminded me sheepishly."I lost that key well before we moved out.It's been locked ever since."

"Well then," Rick said, standing."The only other option is to go up onto the roof."I didn't much like the sound of that, but with winter really just getting started, we couldn't very well spend all season freezing.

We bundled up, following Rick outside to the shed where he had found a rather large ladder earlier in the week.Setting it up against the side of the house where the roof was lowest, he turned to me with a grin."Be careful," I said, instinctively pulling at the collar of his coat.

"Aren't I always?" he said with a smug grin.

"That's what scares me.If there is a hole in the roof, I don't want to have to knock down the attic door to get to you." 

"My hero," he said, kissing me quickly before climbing the ladder.

"Oh, puh-leese," I heard Jonathan groan."Are you two ever going to grow up?"

"I hardly think *I* should be lectured by *you* about growing up," I said, standing beside him halfway down the drive to watch Rick.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he continued, ignoring me, emphasizing with his hands as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh, please, Jonathan, we're newlyweds.I think we're entitled."

"That's no excuse.You two were like that *before* you were married."

"Well, you'd better get used to it, if you're going to be living with us," I snapped, finally having had enough of his complaining about Rick and I showing our love for one another.He may not have realized that it came across that way, but it did, and I was quite put out by it. "We shouldn't have to be so damned modest in front of you now that we *are* married."

He cracked a smile, no doubt at the use of my language."Wow, Rick is rubbing off on you faster than I had expected."I smiled slightly at the mere fact that he had finally called him Rick and not O'Connell.He hooked his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me, reminding me that as old brother, it was entirely within his rights to tease and torment me."You two could do the bloody 'beast-with-two-backs' bit day in and day out for all I care, just so long as your happy, Evy…and so long as I don't have to hear it *all* the time."

"Jonathan!"I was unable to hold in my shocked grin as he chuckled.His merriment was cut short, however, by a snowball to the side of the head.It splashed onto me as we both looked up, finding Rick standing on the edge of the roof, smiling wickedly.

"I say!" Jonathan shouted, wiping the wet snow from the side of this face."What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Nothin'," he answered casually."Just needed to get your attention."

"Well, it worked."

"Did you find anything?" I asked, as Jonathan continued to grumble, flaking the snow out of his hair.

"No, but it's pretty damn hard to check through a foot of snow.For some reason, I imagined it would be as simple as finding a big gap in the snow, but no such luck."The wicked smile returned as he pulled his hands out from behind his back, tossing another snowball casually in the air."And you know, it'd be such a shame to let all of this good snow go to waste."

"O'Connell, you wouldn't dare," I hissed, not having called him that since before we were affianced.He cocked his head with a grin, firing the snowball down at me.My shriek rang through the neighborhood as I scrambled out of the way, attempting to return fire.He had a truly unfair advantage, and no doubt he had been making the snowballs the entire time he had been checking the roof.The snowballs continued to barrage Jonathan and I, Jonathan dancing out of the way, cursing at Rick, while I attempted to lob the snowballs up at him.One finally hit its mark, nailing him square in the face, knocking him off his feet.My celebration was cut short, my breath catching in my throat as I heard the horrendous sounds of the wood of the roof crackling and breaking inward."Oh, my God, Rick!"A wave of guilt and fear rushed over me, as I bolted into the house, up the two sets of stairs to the locked door of the attic.I pounded on it, praying that he was all right."Rick!" I called through the door, but got no answer.Panic engulfed me, as I stepped back as far as I could on the small landing.Taking a few quick, deep breaths, I ran full force into the door, dropping my shoulder in hopes that I could break through the doorframe and not break my shoulder in the process.The rotted wood gave away easier than I had expected, and I tumbled to the floor of the bitterly cold attic.I shook off the fall, glancing wildly around the large room.There were actually several small holes in the roof of the house, but the large one toward the front was enormous, the pile of debris and snow being thrown aside as Rick crawled out from underneath.I breathed a heavy sigh of relief that he was all right as I rushed to him.I heard Jonathan run in behind me, joining us at the far end of the attic.

"Yup, found the hole," Rick grunted, throwing off a snapped beam as he stood, slightly wobbly.

"I'd say so," Jonathan said, looking up in wonder.

"Oh thank God, Rick, are you all right?I'm so sorry," I said, breathless.The wave of guilt washed over me anew, as I got under him, supporting his weight as he waded out of the rubble and snow.

"It's all right," he said, wincing as he touched his forehead.It was then that I noticed the gash above his right eye, along with the other minor cuts on his face and hands.

"Oh, God, Rick.I'm sorry.I'm so sorry." I kept saying it over and over, feeling as though my words weren't enough to express how terrible I felt.The tears stung my eyes, and I could help but continue to apologize until he had finally had enough of it.He clapped his hand gently over my mouth, wrapping his arm around my waist.He pulled me close, smiling.

"Evy, it's all right.I started it," he said softly."I've been beat up worse than this before.I've been thrown around a sacrificial chamber but an immortal flesh eater.This…this is nothing."I smiled lightly, still feeling guilty.There was nothing I could do about that.He leaned forward carefully, kissing me very softly as though he were unsure.But it was what I needed, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing he was all right.He held me tightly as the tears slipped out of my closed eyes.He pulled away, kissing my forehead as I leaned against him, my eyes closed, just savoring in the fact that he really was relatively unharmed"That was one hell of a shot," he said with a grin as I opened my eyes slowly.A smile crept onto my lips as he continued to praise my aim."I never saw that one coming."He kissed me again, his lips warm against mine.

"Ahem."Jonathan stood beside us, a look of distain crossing his brow."When you two are quite finished, we do have a little matter of a roof to think about."

I looked back to Rick, suddenly reminded that he was bleeding."Actually, we have a little matter of these cuts to think about," I said, taking Rick's hand in my own."Then we can deal with the roof."I smiled lightly, leading him toward the door when he suddenly stopped me, pulling me back.The light pull sent a pain shooting through my arm and neck, reminding me as he realized himself how I had gotten in the attic without a key.

"You?Did this?" he said stunned as he pointed to the splintered doorframe.Now the attic door wouldn't close at all, no thanks to me.But the shock in his voice was more than enough praise to boost my ego even further.

"Don't act so surprised," I said with a satisfied smile, rubbing my shoulder gently."It's not that big of a deal."

"Umm, yeah, it is," he countered.

"Well, then," I said, brushing gently up against him, tilting my face up to his."I guess you'll have to thank me for it later then, won't you?" I whispered.I could feel him shudder lightly, as he blinked and swallowed.

Shaking his head, Jonathan slipped out of the attic and down the stairs."Now," I said, pulling away, "let's see to those cuts."I took his hand back in mine, trying to lead him down the steps, but his feet remained planted, pulling me back to his warm body.

"What about me thanking you?" he asked seductively.He placed a tender kiss on my lips, his hands caressing my face and neck.It was my turn to tremble under his touch, but again, I had to remind myself that he was bleeding.

"Hmmm, mother first, wife after," I said, dabbing the small dot of blood on his cheek.He sighed reluctantly, his bangs falling in his eyes."If you're a good boy, it won't be long before I'm the wife again."I smiled with raised eyebrows, (another trait I was picking up from him,) before turning to the stairs.I was nearly to the bottom before Rick had composed himself, running down the stairs after me.


End file.
